El pequeño resplandor plateado
by Trentren Vilu
Summary: El reflejo de la luna a medianoche, el brillo mágico en la plata... la fugaz presencia de un alma en pena... todas esas cosas que dejan un pequeño resplandor plateado. Este pequeño fanfinc ha sido escrito para el reto "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para Crislu.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, sino de J. K. Rowling.

Este fanfic ha sido escrito para el reto "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Mi AI es Crislu ¡Espero sea de tu agrado!

 **El pequeño resplandor plateado**

Primera parte

Odiaba esa diadema… ese pequeño objeto resplandeciente que ahora se encontraba en sus manos. Brillaba con una intensidad desmembrada como si la plata envejeciera al no permanecer junto a su dueña. El zafiro que concentraba la magia destellaba pequeños reflejos del sol que se colaban por las copas de los árboles del bosque frondoso. Se encontraba parada en un pequeño claro, esperando que algo le indicara donde dejarla abandonada. Una leve punzada de culpabilidad la había hecho frenarse de golpe allí, mientras rememoraba las pocas veces que su madre le había mostrado cariño.

Rowena nunca fue una mujer cariñosa, desde que tenía memoria su madre se la pasaba encerrada en su estudio rodeada de libros y artilugios. Helena solía colarse en su estudio sin siquiera que su madre se diera cuenta y la observaba por horas mientras realizaba hechizos sobre objetos resplandecientes. En el techo del gran estudio se podía ver el firmamento de estrellas, donde aprendió a ver los distintos planetas que rodeaban la tierra. A pesar de que se creía que era plana en el mundo muggle, Rowena sabia con detalle que el planeta era redondo como la joya que intentaba hechizar persistentemente. Helena nombraba cada una de las constelaciones y planetas que le había enseñado su madre con precisión y orgullo, y esta sonreía al ver que no fallaba. Los escasos momentos que estuvo con su madre de niña fueron siempre encuentros intelectuales, en donde ella aprendía y su madre recitaba con su voz áspera y precisa cada uno de sus conocimientos, esperando que su primogénita pudiera retenerlos todos; esos momentos eran sumamente preciados.

A lo largo del día revoloteaba por el castillo, sin mayor vigilancia que los fantasmas que rondaban y los pesados cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Había hecho un mapa mental de cada pasillo secreto, lo cual le sirvió de mucho en sus épocas de estudiante, en donde se dedicaba cada noche a escaparse al estudio de su madre, a recostarse en el frio suelo a ver el enorme firmamento. Sentía como si las estrellas la saludaran con una cálida sonrisa, y le contaran sus más íntimos secretos. En ese mismo suelo perdió su virginidad con un muchacho que no amaba, pero que le pareció el indicado, poco después ese pequeño desliz en su vida acabaría con ella.

Su madre logro hechizar el zafiro cuando ella tenía 12 años, llevaba un año estudiando en la escuela de Hogwarts y tal como esperaba su madre fue elegida en su casa. Los demás profesores, la miraban asombrados, al describir con precisión las soluciones a graves problemas del mundo mágico que antes nadie podía resolver. Sus encantamientos tenían mayor rango de complejidad y era capaz de estudiar en forma simultánea distintos temas. A medida que más conocimiento adquiría, mayor era el deseo de poseer más. Y la pequeña niña que alguna vez amo las lecciones de su madre, apenas se aparecía frente a ella, por miedo a sus ataques de ira al ver que el intelecto de su hija no era lo suficientemente desarrollado para entender sus teorías. Helena vio como la austera mujer que admiraba, se convertía en una máquina de conocimiento, sin ningún sentimiento más que el de la ambición.

Helena decidió evadirla cada vez más, a tal punto que apenas se cruzaban durante la semana, las cuales mayormente eran las clases que su madre impartía.

El día que decidió tomar la diadema, tenía 16 años, fue una tarde en que Helga Hufflepuff le pidió que hablara con su madre, ya que esta habría empezado a enfermar y que sería hora de que tuvieran una relación de madre e hija antes de que empeorara.

Helena decidió ir hacia sus aposentos, toco la puerta pero nadie atendió, así que con mucho cuidado entro a la habitación.

_Madre…_ un leve crujir de madera acompaño su llamado, pero este no fue respondido.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, las pesadas cortinas de color azul noche tapaban las largas ventanas, dejando escapar solo un pequeño rayo de luna que rozaba a la diadema de plata colocada en un estuche de terciopelo azul. Helena clavo sus ojos oscuros sobre esta, y pareciendo hablarle, la tiara la incitó a rozarla con los dedos, una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal y por unos momentos se sintió sabedora de miles que incógnitas que alguna vez se preguntó.

Un leve sonido a chapoteo la devolvió a la realidad, su madre se estaba bañando y estaba por aparecer allí; en un momento de desesperación tomo la diadema y salió de la habitación, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se encerró en su habitación y tras las cortinas del dosel de su cama la admiró por largos minutos. Luego con manos temblorosas se la puso sobre la cabeza y un mundo nuevo apareció frente a sus ojos. No es que los conocimientos fueran dados por la diadema, sino que lo que estaba dentro de su mente parecía conectar de manera adecuada para entender problemáticas que para ella, antes eran incógnitas. En un impulso, tomo sus libros y los coloco por toda su cama, leyendo párrafos sueltos de distintos temas, pero que se relacionaban perfectamente, dando claridad a todo lo que antes parecía un secreto oscuro. Sintió aquella ansiedad de seguir leyendo y leyendo, hasta que escucho los pájaros cantar fuera de su habitación, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había pasado la noche en vela, ofuscada en sus libros y la diadema. Se la saco reticente y se enlisto para ir a clases, sin embargo en cada tiempo libre que dispusiera, se escapaba hacia su habitación a observar la diadema cuidadosamente, la usaba por las noches mientras leía atentamente, durmiendo solo pocos minutos entre estudio y estudio.

_ Helena…_ escucho detrás de sí. Se encontraba en la entrada oeste del castillo, había ido hacia el bosque a buscar ciertas hierbas que sabía crecían allí, deseaba realizar pociones con ellas, había escrito un diario de 200 páginas de posibles alternativas a la poción multijugos, cambiando los sabores y disminuyendo los horribles efectos secundarios. Todo en solo una semana, una semana sin dormir. Ella se voltio de mala gana.

Un joven de tez blanquecina y nariz aguileña la miraba preocupado, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y su cabello negro y largo se encontraba atado. Su túnica negra hacia parecer su piel aún más blanca.

_ Barón…_ dijo ella solemnemente haciendo una leve reverencia.

_ Helena... llámame por mi nombre. ¿O acaso no soy más de tu confianza?_ la joven lo observo por unos momentos. La última vez que lo había visto fue esa noche en que decidió vengarse de su madre perdiendo la virginidad en su despacho, donde las estrellas y planetas eran testigo de la humillación de Rowena Ravenclaw. Helena no amaba a ese joven, pero un gran cariño la unía a él, y nunca se arrepintió de darle su pureza a ese noble de grandes ojos verdes. Él la amaba más que nadie que hubiera conocido, con un ardor que no conocía. Para ella era desconocido el cariño de un hombre, no sabía nada de su padre, siquiera su nombre. Solo que él se había marchado humillado por el intelecto de su esposa, aun antes de que esta hubiera hecho la diadema. No sabía lo que era el amor, solo lo que había leído en libros y escuchado de sus compañeras. Su vida siempre floto alrededor de su madre, queriendo hacerla orgullosa, y el amor hacia un hombre se hizo algo difícil de creer. La obsesión de su madre era el saber, la obsesión de Helena era el amor de su madre. Y por los grandes ojos verdes que la miraban, la obsesión del Barón era la misma Helena.

_ William… ha pasado tiempo_

_ Una semana para ser exactos…_ el joven se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro, Helena se dejó hacer, más por lástima que por amor. _ Tu piel esta reseca y tus ojos tienen terribles ojeras… ¿Has dormido?_

Helena se tocó el rosto, no pudiendo recordar cuando fue la última vez que se vio al espejo, y con menos certeza aun cuando fue la última vez que durmió una noche entera.

_ No te preocupes… es por los exámenes. Hoy descansare como es debido._

_ Qué bueno… si hay algo que te acongoje no dudes en venir a mí, Helena. Yo lo resolveré inmediatamente._ William parecía preocupado y Helena no le dio mucha importancia hasta un mes después, que se vio postrada en una cama sin fuerzas, ya que ni siquiera paraba de leer para comer.

Pasaron días en los que ni siquiera salía de su habitación, mientras los ruegos de su madrina Helga acerca de ver a su madre se escapaban de su interés como la vida del cuerpo de Rowena. Su madre nunca dijo que su diadema había desaparecido, usaba una copia que no brillaba de forma tan intensa como la verdadera. Su cuerpo se veía cada vez más débil, y sus clases iban acortándose. Helena sabía que su madre estaba muriendo y se preguntó si el hecho de haber robado ese artilugio habría acelerado su enfermedad.

Una determinada noche, no pudo sostener los libros en sus manos, su cuerpo no respondía a su acelerado cerebro. Tratando de arrodillarse a recogerlos levanto la mirada y se vio en el gran espejo de plata de su habitación, aquel que por mucho tiempo olvido que estaba. Y vio un espectro, y ese espectro era ella. Había perdido mucho peso, su túnica le quedaba excesivamente grande, los huesos de sus mejillas resaltaban debajo de grandes ojeras negras. Su piel alguna vez de color de la leche ahora parecía ceniza y rugosa. Su cabello, largo y enredado caía sobre sus hombros huesudos. Helena se odio más que nunca en esos momentos, y se dio cuenta de que esa diadema podría matarla. Se odio a ella misma por no tener la fortaleza de su madre, al darse cuenta que esa sed de conocimiento no la controlaba de la misma forma que a ella. Y odio a su madre, por darse cuenta que ella si tenía la fuerza necesaria. Tomo la diadema con sus huesudos dedos y la arrojo lejos. Salió de la gran habitación y corrió desesperada por los pasillos. Esa noche se metió en las cocinas del colegio, y comió hasta desvanecerse.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, al parecer, los elfos domésticos asustados llamaron a uno de los fundadores. Slytherin, la miraba desde el umbral de la habitación mientras el Barón sostenía su mano delicadamente. Helena rompió en llanto al verlo y este no dudo en abrazarla. La joven, lloro aun con más fuerza al darse cuenta que en ese abrazo no sentía nada.

Pasaron varios meses donde se quedó en los aposentos del Barón, su madre no parecía querer volver a hablarle, ya que las insistencias de Hufflepuff habían cesado. Seguramente se sentiría avergonzada, de su actitud al quedarse en las habitaciones de un hombre. Su madre era muy orgullosa y siempre pensaba en como la veían los demás. "Egoísta… maldita madre egoísta… Destruiré lo que más amas." Un odio profundo le quemo el estómago y una noche en la que pudo estar de pie, fue a su habitación, empacó todas sus cosas, junto a la diadema. Y dando una última mirada al castillo donde volvería solo después de su muerte, se desapareció dentro del frondoso bosque prohibido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Espero te haya gustado Crislu! Hace muy poco que escribo y nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer una historia sobre Rowena y Helena, sin embargo Ravenclaw es una de las casas que más me llaman la atención. ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo! ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Segunda Parte

Bueno, aquí esta la segunda y ultima parte de la historia del Reto amigo invisible, espero le haya gustado a mi AI Crislu. Es algo dramático y triste, pero es lo que me inspira la dama gris, un ser lleno de pena, culpa y resentimiento que la ancla en el castillo de Hogwarts.

¡Espero Reviews! ¡Besitos dulces!

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. 

Segunda parte

Los pasos alternados de sus botas sobre la piedra resonaban aceleradamente, están tenían adornos en monedas de plata que tintineaban; su padre detestaba esas botas y siempre le comentaba que parecía arrastrar consigo una cadena, siendo de mal augurio. Esas botas abrían sido regalo de su madre poco antes de morir, y las usaba con regularidad, era una forma de llevarla consigo.

Se detuvo en la pesada puerta de roble oscuro del despacho de su profesor y toco con firmeza, poco después abrió la puerta.

Salazar Slytherin se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, en sus manos entrelazadas descansaba su mentón mientras miraba a su alumno preferido. William miraba atentamente el relicario que adornaba su cuello, una S plateada grabada en piedra de ónix negro, la piedra mágica por excelencia.

_ Te he mandado a llamar porque tengo un pedido que hacerte William…_ con una de sus manos enmarco su barba en forma de gancho, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas._ Los demás fundadores de este colegio, han sido para mí, más que nada, convenientes. Cuando de enseñar se trataba, me convencí de que era necesario mentes brillantes en campos poco conocidos para mí que pudieran ayudarme. Este colegio fue una idea original de Godric… creyendo que de esta manera podríamos controlar las diversas batallas que se desencadenan del mal uso de la magia._ William observo a su maestro, parecía cansado, sus ojeras se habían pronunciado y creía creer que su calvicie era más evidente. _ A medida que pasan los años… descubres que esas personas que llegaron a ti por casualidad, y que permanecieron allí porque fue conveniente, en sus ausencias pasan a ser algo que notar. Y es por eso, que quiero pedirte este favor a ti William… porque alguien conveniente para mí, ha dejado de tener algo conveniente para ella._

William no entendió bien lo que su maestro quería decirle, lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes tratando de leer en el anciano rostro la respuesta a su pregunta.

_ Rowena está muriendo…_ la frase término en un suspiro ahogado. Reteniéndolo en la garganta, William no quiso indagar sobre lo que podría significar, pero pudo entender claramente lo que buscaba.

_ ¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a Helena?_ Su profesor lo miro. Sabía dónde estaba, ella le había dejado una carta, diciéndole todo acerca de la diadema y de sus intenciones de no regresar, diciéndole adiós. El esperaría a graduarse, para ir a buscarla y quedarse en ese profundo bosque donde escapo si era necesario. No quería perderla, la amaba desesperadamente. Slytherin simplemente le estaba dando la excusa para buscarla, para que no lo rechazara. Su profesor asintió sin preguntar, sabía muy bien de la relación que llevaba su alumno predilecto con la hija de Rowena y nunca fue de interés para él, hasta ese momento.

_ Te lo encomiendo, William…_ el joven de grandes ojos verd_es, dio media vuelta saliendo del estudio al crujir la gran puerta acompañada del tintineo de sus monedas de plata.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rowena se sentó en el suelo recostándose en el tronco del gran árbol donde había ocultado la diadema. No podía marcharse de ese lugar, aunque quisiera, la diadema parecía llamarla, incitarla a no dejarla en ese tronco podrido.

Escucho el crujir de las hojas caídas y volteándose vio a William parado en el claro observándola. No logro sonreírle, aunque lo intentara, se sentía agotada. Había tomado la decisión de marcharse lo más lejos posible de su pasado, de iniciar una nueva vida en ese pequeño pueblo albano. El rostro conocido de su amante la irritaba, porque recordaba todo lo vivido en ese castillo. Volvió a su posición anterior observando caer las hojas de los grandes árboles de ese bosque preguntándose si cuándo estos perdieran todo el follaje podría ver las estrellas.

_Helena… he venido a buscarte_ la joven no dijo palabra_ Tu madre se encuentra muy enferma, y en sus últimos deseos esta volver a verte…_ Helena no pudo evitar largar una carcajada, una risa espontanea, seca y amarga.

_ Hace unos pocos días fue mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños William… Suelo olvidarlo, porque mi madre nunca me ha felicitado, pocas veces me ha parecido un día distinto a todos los demás. Sin embargo, por alguna razón este año, dentro de una habitación horrible en una pensión de mala muerte, recordé que hace diecisiete años había nacido. Y un sentimiento horrible invadió mi pecho. No tenía ningún significado el haber existido…_

_ ¿Helena… tu madre te necesita en estos momentos… si no te amara, si no tuviera un significado tu existencia para ella ¿por qué te buscaría tan fervientemente?

_ es solo la culpa lo que habla por ella… y a mí no me sirve.

_ ¿Y qué hay de mí? Te amo desesperadamente Helena, y mi más grande deseo es tenerte a mi lado… para mi tu existencia es todo. Y cuando volvamos podremos concretar nuestro amor frente a todos y casarnos. Mi padre ya me ha dado su aprobación_

Una risa estridente de parte de la joven rompió la mirada deseosa de William. Se volteo para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos negros, idénticos a los de su madre, su mirada era dura y llena de ira y tristeza.

_ ¿Realmente creías que me casaría contigo? _ los grandes ojos verdes del barón se abrieron sorprendido y una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con pena apareció en su rostro. _ A penas haz aprobado el curso con sobresaliente, y todos tus beneficios como Barón se reducen a contactos económicos que no son de mi interés. Mi madre es Rowena Ravenclaw, mi mente es sagaz y tu jamás serás lo suficientemente entretenido para no aburrirme. _

William no podía creer en las palabras que salían de su boca, y en un intento desesperado se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros. Le clavo la mirada, y Helena llena de resentimiento y odio, siquiera logro sentir cariño por ese muchacho que alguna vez considero su amigo más cercano. Había caído en la red de su madre, cuando la había apoyado en irse y escaparse de la mujer que le había dado la vida e irónicamente se la había arruinado. En ese momento era un traidor, y no dudaría en lastimarlo.

_ Todo lo que vivimos… esa noche bajo las estrellas…_ balbuceo sin poder entender a la joven. Sus manos temblaban mientras Helena seguía relajada, con esa mirada burlona y fría clavada en su pálido rostro.

_ Esa noche fue solo para humillar a mi madre… corromper su sagrado estudio, impoluto. ¿Acaso crees que nunca se dio cuenta de que su estudio había sido ultrajado? _

_ ¿No… me amas? ¿Alguna vez me amaste siquiera? _ la pregunta había salido temerosa de sus labios, pero debía saber si alguna vez fue suya.

_ No eres más que una pieza del juego entre mi madre y yo William… jamás sentí nada por ti… y jamás lo sentiré. _

Las manos temblorosas del barón soltaron los hombros de la joven, y dando pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás logro recostarse sobre el tronco de un árbol, evitando caerse ya que le flaqueaban las piernas. La joven le dedico una mirada despectiva por unos segundos y se encamino al bosque.

_ Adiós William… lo hiciste bien…_

Helena vio de reojo un resplandor plateado antes de sentir algo caliente en su pecho, miro hacia allí y observo la daga enterrada en él. La presión de los brazos del joven que había rechazado sostenía su cuello y hombros desde atrás. Saco la daga de su pecho y volvió a enterrarla una y otra vez, hasta que en un intento desesperado de escapar la joven cayó al suelo, y arrastrándose quiso dirigirse al tronco hueco. En el suelo, el Barón volvió a enterrar su daga, esta vez en la espalda, Helena ya no lograba sentir más allá que el frio suelo que colaba su cuerpo y la sangre caliente vertiéndose fuera del cuerpo. Cerro los ojos, y lo último que recordó antes de fallecer fue el cielo estrellado del estudio de su madre, recostada junto a esta, riendo. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, y su alma dejo el frio cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ Descansa Rowena… sé que pronto vendrá_ la pequeña mujer de cabello rubio observo a su amiga antes de marcharse de su habitación, Salazar y Godric ya habían pasado a verla, y por sus rostros, Helga supo que ella se había despedido. Salazar tenía esa mirada, aquella que usaba para ocultar su dolor. Godric era optimista, seguramente ese gran hombre pelirrojo y bonachón creía que Rowena necesitaba unas pociones y buen descanso, aunque en el fondo ese hombre sabio que era le afirmaba que la muerte rondaba a la mujer que alguna vez dio la idea de una escuela de magia, donde se podría enseñar control y darles un hogar a magos.

Helga había sido su amiga desde niñas, y su idea la había fascinado, siempre la había seguido fielmente, mientras estudiaba las criaturas mágicas por las cuales Rowena nunca pareció interesarse. Nunca la cuestiono por sus aventuras con los hombres de forma despreocupada, ni tampoco luego de ser madre, como crio a su hija. Pero se sentía culpable de ver la indiferencia hacia esta, y nunca hacer nada. Sabía que amaba a su hija, pero de una forma distante y fría, en la que siempre parecía un estorbo a sus investigaciones. Vio como la exigía al máximo, aun sabiendo que iba más allá de las capacidades de una niña, destruyéndola por dentro, sin entender como era el amor.

Miro a su amiga agonizante sobre su cama, su piel antes color miel y hermosa, era color cenizo, su cabello que fue la envidia en su juventud estaba enredado y sin brillo. Rezo porque Helena llegara a tiempo.

_ He… Helga…_ Hufflepuf se acercó a ella rápidamente para que no se forzara en elevar la voz. _ Dile a Helena… que lo siento…_ parecía querer sollozar, pero el dolor en sus pulmones se lo impidió con un ataque de tos. Helga limpio la sangre de sus labios con un pañuelo y poso su mano sobre su frente, estaba hirviendo.

_ Se lo dirás tu misma Rowena… espera y veras… ella está viniendo hacia aquí… lo siento_

_ Sabes… en todo este tiempo estudiando el mundo mágico y no mágico, siempre creí saber sobre todo lo que me rodeaba… sin embargo, no sé nada sobre Helena. Últimamente ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro actual… solo tengo en mi memoria el rostro de la niña sonriente que miraba las estrellas conmigo…

_Hiciste lo que pudiste Rowena… te habías hecho una promesa a ti misma y al mundo mágico…_

_ No seas… condescendiente solo porque estoy muriendo Helga… sé muy bien que nunca aprobaste mis métodos. Quería que fuera una mujer fuerte, que no se dejara lastimar…. Pero no hice más que lastimarla. _ de repente un ataque de tos se apodero de ella, Helga sostuvo su mano fuertemente mientras dejaba de toser… apenas podía respirar, pero aun así quería decir algo. Helga ya con lágrimas atentando a salir, le sostuvo las manos mientras acercaba su oído a sus labios. Y con el último suspiro Rowena logro decirlo. _ Dile… que siempre la he amado. _

Helga rompió a llorar mientras el inerte cuerpo de su amiga yacía en la cama, lloro desconsoladamente por un buen rato, sobre sus manos aun presas en las suyas. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó para avisar a los demás lo que había sucedido, al abrir la puerta antes de marcharse hecho una última mirada hacia la cama de su amiga y un respigo salió de sus labios.

La joven Helena, pero gris y evanescente, miraba a su madre, flotaba en el aire y su cabello y ropa se movían de forma vaporosa. Helga sollozo mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. Y con una mirada de dolor, el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw desapareció, dejando, por unos segundos, el pequeño resplandor plateado de sus lágrimas.


End file.
